The Lamb and The Queen
by Fayiyong
Summary: "Di mana ada cinta, di situ ada pengkhianatan. Grimmjow, apakah kelak kau akan mengkhianatiku?"-Fay kembali dengan gift fic untuk aRaRaNcHa! Sesuai keinginannya, fic ini bersetting istanasentris dengan latar zaman Edo! TWO-SHOTS. RnR onegaaaaaiii?
1. The Lamb

**The Lamb and The Queen  
**

* * *

**created by: **Fayaluzzaline

.

**disclaimer: **always Tite Kubo

.

**A/N:** Ohayoooo! Fay kembali lagi dengan fic baru! Dan kali ini, Fay mencoba membuat TWO-SHOTS! Fic kali ini Fay dedikasikan _khusus _untuk sahabat pertama Fay di FFn: **aRaRaNcHa**—semoga fic ini cukup untuk membuatnya tidak jadi berhenti, amin! Dan banyak yang bertanya, kenapa GrimmNel? Sederhana—karena itu pair pertama yang menghubungkan Fay dengan Cha. Satu lagi—pesan Fay untuk Cha: _we love you, Cha! I wish this fic can bring you to FFn world once again! _Well, ENJOY READING!

* * *

**The Lamb and The Queen**

**#**

**Chapter One: The Lamb**

* * *

_Grimmjow…_

_Hm?_

_Apa kau mencintaiku?_

_Ha? Pertanyaan macam apa itu, Nel?_

_Jawab sajalah._

_Cih… ya, ya, aku mencintaimu, lalu?_

_Grimmjow, tahukah kau satu hal?_

_Hm? Apalagi, Nel?_

_Di mana ada cinta di situ ada pengkhianatan…_

_E-eh…?_

_Grimmjow, jawab aku…_

_…_

_Apa kau memiliki sebuah pengkhianatan untuk kuterima?_

_…_

_Jawab aku, Grimmjow—apa kelak kau akan mengkhianatiku?_

**#**

**#**

**Edo, 22 Juli (10 tahun yang lalu)—pukul 4 dini hari**

**#**

**#**

BRUAAAAGGHH…

"NEL!"

Seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut hitam digelung berteriak ketika matanya menyaksikan bocah berambut hijaunya tersungkur di atas _tatami_. _Kimono _putih dan _haori _keabuannya yang tak lagi menawan seperti sedia kala—kini sutera itu layaknya kain usang yang telah terlukis oleh darah dan debu—terlihat melarat melekat di tubuhnya yang indah. Belum lagi untaian sutera hitam berkilau yang telah terlepas dari sematan di kepalanya—membuat wajah panik wanita itu benar-benar terlihat nelangsa.

Wanita itu berlari menghampiri si bocah, lalu dengan panik ia memeluk si bocah hijau, sembari menciumi kepalanya disela-sela tangisnya. "_Gomenasai, _Nel-chan! _Daijobu ka?_"

Tak ada jawaban yang terdengar, namun bocah itu menganggukkan kepala kecilnya sekali.

Melihatnya, air mata si wanita kembali membuncah dan menghambur dari pelupuk matanya. "Oh, maafkan Ibu, Nel-chan!"

Tepat ketika si bocah ingin menjawab, beberapa langkah kaki berat terdengar mendekat.

"Kau masih berkelit juga?" sebuah suara berat terdengar. Wanita dan bocah itu menoleh dengan panik, lalu saling mengeratkan pelukan mereka ketika sesosok pria dengan _kimono _putih dan _haori _emas muncul dari balik pintu ruangan yang telah hancur akibat tebasan samurai salah satu _ronin _sewaan lelaki itu. "Bukankah lebih baik kau serahkan dia sebelum kepalamu menggelinding, Retsu?"

Wanita itu menatap tajam ke arah pria tua dengan perangai sangar yang berdiri di hadapannya. Mimik panik wanita serupa bidadari itu berganti menjadi topeng baja yang sarat ekspresi mengancam. "Ada urusan apa kau di sini, Barragan?" tanyanya tajam.

Pria bernama Barragan itu mengumandangkan tawa berat nan paraunya. "Retsu, sepertinya sejak berpisah dari anakku kini kau menjadi sedikit bebal?" ejek Barragan seraya menatap wanita cantik bernama Retsu itu. Tak lama, tatapan bengisnya meluncur ke arah seorang gadis kecil berambut hijau pendek yang terisak dalam pelukan Retsu. "_Yoroshiku, _Nel-chan."

Nel, si bocah, menenggelamkan wajahnya lebih dalam ke pelukan Retsu.

Barragan tertawa kecil melihat itu, lalu kembali menatap Retsu. "Retsu… perlukah kubelah kepalamu dan kucuci otakmu supaya kau mengingat perjanjian itu?"

"Jangan bercanda, Barragan," Retsu membalas, suaranya sebening sekaligus serapuh kaca. "Usianya bahkan baru sembilan tahun, bagaimana bisa kau bilang sekaranglah saatnya?"

"Perjanjian itu tidak menyebutkan soal usia, wanita bodoh," debat Barragan. Tangan besarnya yang kekar merayap menuju sebilah _katana _hitam yang bertengger di pinggangnya. Tanpa sepatah katapun, diacungkannya _katana _bersarung itu tepat ke hadapan wajah Retsu. "Dia milikku, Retsu. Kalau kau menghalangiku mendapatkannya, berarti kau sudah memesan upacara pemakaman untuk dirimu sendiri."

"Gelindingkan dulu kepalaku, Barragan," Retsu mendesis, membuat beberapa _ronin _pengawal Barragan serentak merenggut _katana _dari pinggang mereka. "Sampai matipun takkan kubiarkan kau menyentuhnya!"

Sekejap mata Retsu mengeluarkan _tanto _hitam dari balik _haori_-nya, kemudian ditusukkannya benda itu tepat ke jantung seorang _ronin _yang berada paling dekat dengannya.

Ketika tubuh _ronin _itu terjungkal ke belakang dan menghamburkan darah, Retsu segera merengkuh Nel dari lantai dan berlari menerobos pintu rumah mereka.

Tak memerlukan waktu banyak hingga Retsu hilang dari pandangan orang-orang itu.

Barragan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat aksi heroik Retsu yang dianggapnya lawakan itu. Diangkatnya tangan kanannya, lalu ditudingnya arah di mana Retsu menghilang tadi.

"Bawakan kepalanya untukku."

Cukup tiga kata untuk membuat sepuluh _ronin _yang ada mengangguk dan melesat memburu wanita perkasa bernama Retsu itu.

**#**

**#**

**Edo, 24 Juli (10 tahun lalu)—pukul 8 malam hari**

**#**

**#**

BUAAAGGH!

"Aduh!" Nel menjerit ketika pipinya dihantam sebilah _shinai_. Dielusnya pipi mulusnya itu, lalu ditatapnya pelaku utama pemukulan itu—seorang lelaki dengan rambut gelap dan mata hijau, Ulquiorra. Dengan segenap tenaga yang tersisa, gadis kecil itu berteriak, "Sakit, _aho_!"

"Dasar sampah," si bocah stoik menyahut, lalu melempar _shinai_-nya begitu saja ke lantai. Ditatapnya Nel sesaat, lalu dengan santainya ia berlalu dari _dojo _Luisenbarn itu.

Nel menatap sebal ke arah sepupu lelaki tertua keduanya itu.

Ada apa dengan si stoik itu? Tidakkah ia melihat bahwa Nel hanyalah gadis kecil pendatang baru yang bahkan tidak kuat mengangkat sebuah _shinai_? Lantas mengapa ia justru menghantamkan _shinai _ terkutuk itu ke wajah Nel? Apa ia buta? Atau hanya tak berhati?

Nel bersungut, lalu kembali mengelusi pipinya. Dalam batinnya, ia tak henti-hentinya menyumpahi istana kediaman keluarga Luisenbarn ini supaya runtuh atau hangus terbakar. Masa bodoh dengan keluarga kandung ayahnya ini. Toh yang membesarkannya adalah ibunya, kan?

_'Ibu...'_

Mendadak air mata merebak di sepasang mata keabuan Nel. Ingatan akan ibunya seolah merayap dan meresap lagi merasuki benaknya. Memori ketika ibunya menyisir rambutnya perlahan, menyuapinya, membuatkannya _kare _atau _udon_, menyanyi lagu-lagu _enka _untuknya, melantunkan bait-bait _haiku_, dan meneriakkan namanya ketika tiga bilah _katana _menembus tubuh menawan wanita itu...

Nel menggigit bibir, mencoba menahan air mata walau ia tahu hasilnya tetaplah nihil.

Oh, andai saja waktu itu ibunya menyerahkannya tanpa perlawanan pada Barragan, pastilah saat ini wanita gemulai itu masih dapat merasakan manisnya dunia ini, bukan?

Dan mengapa Nel malah jatuh pingsan setelah melihat tubuh itu ambruk berselimut darah di atas hamparan rumput? Tak bisakah ia melakukan sesuatu yang lebih berarti? Seperti menjerit, misalnya? Atau ikut mati sekalian, bila perlu?

Kenapa harus pingsan, sih? Benar-benar tindakan yang bod—

_"Hajime!"_

Refleks Nel menoleh ketika mendengar teriakan itu. Dilihatnya dua orang bocah—seusianya, mungkin—berdiri berhadapan dengan masing-masing _shinai _saling mengarah pada lawan. Kedua bocah itu berjalan perlahan-lahan sembari saling menatap dengan tatapan buas.

Nel mengernyit ketika menelaah wajah dua bocah itu: bocah di sebelah kanan ternyata perempuan—dengan rambut pirang panjang diikat tiga, mata hijau seperti mata Ulquiorra, kulit gelap yang kontras dengan tubuh pucat Ulquiorra, serta ekspresi dingin yang mengerikan—sementara di sisi kiri, ada seorang bocah lelaki—dengan rambut biru muda acak-acakan, tubuh tegap yang terlihat gagah, serta seringai lebar yang menyiratkan kekejaman.

Baru saja Nel berpikir siapa nama mereka—karena kemarin Barragan sudah memperkenalkan seluruh sepupu Nel pada bocah itu—terdengar suara-suara buas yang berasal dari peraduan dua _shinai_.

TRAKK! TRAAAKK! DUAAKK!

"_Yame!"_

Nel menganga melihat si rambut biru tersungkur hanya dalam tiga serangan. Gila benar si pirang cantik itu!

Dalam hati Nel membatin, '_Padahal si Biru itu terlihat tangguh!'_

"_Kuso nee, _Tia!" maki si Biru sambil memelototi si Pirang.

"_Nanda, _Grimmjow? Kau terlihat lemah," sahut si Pirang cuek.

_"Kuso! _Ayo bertanding sekali lagi! _Shinai_-ku tadi ada masalah!" Grimmjow terlihat memaksa, wajahnya garang.

Tia, si Pirang, mengangkat bahu. "Daripada kau menantangku, lebih baik kau berikan dasar-dasar _kendo _pada anak itu," Tia berkata sambil mengedikkan kepala ke arah Nel.

Grimmjow menatap Nel sekilas, lalu kembali menatap Tia. "Kau bercanda, ya? Si Kurus itu bahkan nggak bisa mengangkat _shinai _kemarin!"

"Yang gagal diangkatnya itu _shinai _Jii-sama, wajar saja ia tidak kuat," Tia mendebat.

Grimmjow akhirnya mengerang kesal. "Kalau kau memang ingin dia belajar _kendo_, kenapa bukan kau saja yang ajari!"

Tia mendengus. "Bukankah kau yang paling jago _kenjutsu_? Ke mana bualanmu itu, Grimmy-kun?"

"Kau—"

"_Yare, yare, yamete nee, _Grimmjow-kun, Tia-chan."

Sontak kepala biru dan pirang menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang pria dengan _kimono _biru tua dan rambut perak berdiri di pintu masuk _dojo_.

"Gin-san," sapa Tia sambil mengangguk sekali, sementara Grimmjow memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aduh, kalah lagi, Grimmy-kun?" Gin bertanya dengan nada sok akrab, nyaris membuat Grimmjow menyambitnya dengan _shinai_. "Aduh, jangan ngambek, dong, Grimmy-kun."

"Tutup mulutmu, _kitsune_," desis Grimmjow dengan penuh penekanan pada kata terakhir—walau sama sekali tidak dipedulikan Gin.

"Ada apa Gin-san kemari?" Tia bertanya langsung ke poin. "Apa ada perintah atau sesuatu dari Jii-sama?"

Gin menggeleng. Sebagai wakil Barragan, sudah jadi tugasnya menyampaikan segala sesuatu hal yang diperintahkan Barragan untuk para anak dan cucu _daimyo _terbengis itu.

"Lalu ada apa sampai kau kemari?" Tia bertanya lagi, nadanya tidak sabar.

"Barragan-sama meminta anda datang secepatnya ke ruang utama, Tia-chan. Anda juga, Grimmy-kun," Gin mengumumkan.

Grimmjow melempar _shinai_-nya ke arah Gin, tapi naas, sebelum benda itu menorehkan lebam atau memar di wajah Gin, tangan pemuda perak itu telah lebih dulu menangkap _shinai _itu.

"Itu bahaya, lho, Grimmy-kun," Gin berkata, masih tersenyum simpul. Sejurus kemudian ia berbalik, lalu menoleh sesaat pada Tia dan berkata, "_Iku nee, _Tia-chan."

Tia mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Gin, sementara Grimmjow masih mengumpat di lantai.

"Hei."

Grimmjow menoleh, kemudian sepasang mata birunya bertubruk pandang dengan sepasang mata kelabu. Bocah lelaki itu berdecak, lalu menatap Nel dengan tatapan galaknya. "Mau apa kau?"

"Siapa anak perempuan tadi?" Nel balas bertanya, tak mengacuhkan pertanyaan galak Grimmjow.

"Apa pedulimu?" Grimmjow membalas, sudut-sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat seolah mengejek Nel. "Kau kan yang kemarin lusa datang dengan _kimono _lusuh dan _waraji _nyaris copot? Hah!" Seolah tak memedulikan perasaan Nel, Grimmjow mendengus.

Hasrat Nel untuk mengenal lebih jauh si bocah biru itu lenyap sudah; rasa-rasanya kepalan tinju kecil milik Nel sudah terbentuk sempurna, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk mendaratkannya di wajah tanpa cacat Grimmjow.

Perlahan Grimmjow bangkit, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Nel. "Dengar ya, meskipun usiamu hanya beda tiga bulan denganku, aku tetap _nii-sama_-mu di sini. Sopanlah padaku, _warui_." Kemudian, dengan entengnya pria kecil itu berlalu.

Ya, berlalu... Meninggalkan Nel yang jatuh berlutut dan berurai air mata...

**#**

**#**

**Edo, 23 Oktober (10 tahun yang lalu)—pukul 8 malam**

**#**

**#**

TOK... TOK...

"_Oyakata_-sama?" sebuah suara feminin menembus pintu kamar Barragan.

Barragan menoleh dari beberapa kertas yang sedang ditekuninya, lalu menatap pintu masuk kamarnya. "Masuk."

Pintu kamar Barragan bergeser dan tampaklah Rangiku, asisten sekaligus pengasuh Nelliel, dengan _kimono _ungu tua yang benar-benar memancarkan kecantikan wanita muda itu. Tanpa berkata lebih lanjut, Rangiku bersujud memberi hormat, lalu duduk dengan sopan beberapa meter di depan Barragan.

"Ada apa, Ran?" Barragan langsung bertanya, tidak ingin direpotkan oleh segala urusan mengenai cucu yang baru ia 'kembalikan' ke istananya beberapa bulan lalu.

"Saya ingin melaporkan hasil perkembangan Nelliel-sama pada anda, _Oyakata _-sama," jawab Rangiku.

"Apa dia berulah lagi? Kudengar beberapa hari kemarin ia memukuli cucu bungsuku di _dojo_?" selidik Barragan tanpa memandang Rangiku.

Rangiku menggeleng perlahan, lalu kembali menjawab, "Tidak, Tuan. Kali ini Nelliel-sama berhasil mengalahkan Tia-sama dalam _kumite _satu lawan satu."

Tatapan Barragan pada kertas-kertasnya terhenti sejenak, lalu pria tua itu menatap Rangiku dengan tatapan syok. "Benarkah? Cucu tersayangku? Tia?"

Rangiku kembali membungkuk hormat. "Benar, Tuanku."

"Kau melihatnya?"

"Ya, Tuan. Saya, Grimmjow-sama, Ulquiorra-sama, Dordonii-sama, juga Starrk-sama ada di sana. Kami semua menyaksikannya sendiri."

Barragan terdiam, lalu menggeleng perlahan. "Tia sangat tangguh..."

"Nelliel-sama juga mengalahkan Ulquiorra-sama dalam adu _kendo _siang ini, Tuanku. Setelah berduel tiga kali, Nelliel-sama memenangi duel itu dua kali."

Mendengarnya Barragan nyaris serangan jantung mendadak.

Rangiku kembali membungkuk. "Saya kemari hanya untuk menyampaikan itu, _Oyakata_-sama. Saya mohon undur di—"

"Tunggu," Barragan menyela, terdengar bersungguh-sungguh. "Apa kau kemari ingin bilang bahwa Nelliel berhasil melampaui semua cucuku?"

Sepasang bola mata Rangiku membundar, jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

'_Ada apa ini? Mengapa ia murka melihat salah satu cucunya berhasil?'_ Rangiku bergumam dalam hati.

"Tidak, Tuan. Saya hanya menuruti perintah Tuan bahwa setiap perkembangan Nelliel-sama haruslah saya laporkan pada Tuan," Rangiku menjawab, mencoba berani walau rasa bingung dan kaget berkecamuk dalam hatinya.

Barragan menatap Rangiku lama, lalu berkata, "Besok pagi, berikan Nelliel dan Tia dua _katana _hitam yang tersimpan di ruang tengah. Suruh mereka berlatih dengan itu. Pastikan ketika aku datang ke _dojo_, mereka sudah siap bertanding."

Kini degup jantung Rangiku meliar, matanya menatap Barragan dengan nanar sementara benaknya sibuk memikirkan apa yang sedang dibicarakan pria tua di hadapannya itu.

"M-maafkan saya… Tuanku, apa… apa maksud anda…"

"Kau tidak dengar, Ran?" suara Barragan meninggi. "Apa aku harus mengulangi perkataanku?"

Rangiku membungkuk dalam-dalam, sementara otak dan adrenalinnya masih berpacu keras menghadapi perintah majikannya. "Saya hanya ingin memastikan, apa benar yang Tuanku maksudkan adalah membiarkan Nelliel-sama dan Tia-sama bertarung memakai _katana _sungguhan?"

"Tentu saja yang itu yang kumaksud, babi betina," Barragan menyahut, terdengar malas sekaligus kesal. "Apa perlu kupanggil dua anak itu sekarang untuk mencontohkannya?"

Rangiku berdeham pelan, lalu mengangguk. "Akan saya sampaikan besok pagi pada Nelliel-sama dan Tia-sama, Tuanku. Saya mohon undur diri sekarang."

"Ya."

Rangiku kembali bersujud, lalu berdiri dan menutup pintu kamar Barragan perlahan-lahan.

Ketika pintu itu tertutup sepenuhnya, wanita itu jatuh terduduk dengan keringat membanjiri tubuhnya.

**#**

**#**

**Edo, 24 Oktober (10 tahun lalu)—pukul 8 malam**

**#**

**#**

"S-s-sakit, Ran-nee…"

Rangiku menatap gadis cilik yang meringis di depannya dengan tatapan iba. Kalau saja ia bisa membebaskan gadis ini sekarang, pastilah ia sudah lakukan hal itu.

Tapi kenyataannya tidak bisa.

Dengan menghela napas sekali, Rangiku kembali menatap Nel dengan mata lembut. "Tahan sedikit ya, Nel-sama? Sebentar lagi selesai kok."

Dengan berat hati Nel mengangguk dan membiarkan Rangiku mencuci luka tebasan-tebasan yang menghiasi lengan atas dan perutnya.

Sembari mencuci luka, mengikatkan dedaunan obat yang telah diberikan tabib, kemudian membebat luka Nel dengan kain, otak Rangiku tak henti-hentinya melakukan proses berpikir.

_'Mengapa bisa ada seorang kakek begitu kejam dengan cucunya sendiri? Walaupun ini cucu yang baru dikenalnya, bukankah ini tetap cucunya? Dan mengapa pula ada perbandingan kasih sayang antara para cucu? Tak bisakah semua disamaratakan? Toh mereka sama-sama masih bocah, sama-sama lahir dari anak-anaknya, dan sama-sama dialiri darahnya, kan?' _pikir Rangiku.

"Aw!" Nel memekik.

Rangiku terlonjak. "Eh? A-ah, maaf, Nel-sama! Maaf!"

Nel menggeleng, walau masih meringis.

"Maaf, maaf," Rangiku kembali memohon.

"I-iya, Ran-nee… T-tapi cepat ya. Sakit."

Rangiku mengangguk lalu kembali menekuni luka-luka Nel—kini ingatan wanita muda itu terpaku pada beberapa jam lalu, di mana Barragan sendiri yang turun ke _dojo _dan memerintahkan dua cucunya untuk saling berduel dengan _katana _asli.

Rangiku bisa melihat rasa syok meluap dari wajah Nel dan Tia sekaligus. Walau keduanya melakukan duel itu, kentara sekali keduanya merasa bersalah ketika saling menebas.

Tia menang setelah menebas Nel tiga kali—dua di lengan atas, satu di perut. Nel ambruk dengan tubuh berlumur darah, membuat Ran menghambur ke arah bocah cantik berambut hijau itu.

Ketika Ran panik dan berusaha melakukan pertolongan, Barragan dengan enaknya berlalu ke luar bersama kelima cucu lainnya—Tia, Ulquiorra, Szayel, Ggio, dan Loly.

Hanya Grimmjow yang ikut panik dan membentak-bentak para pelayan supaya memberikan pertolongan secepatnya pada Nel.

Rangiku berterima kasih pada bocah lelaki itu. Ternyata bocah itu memiliki rasa sayang dan kepedulian lebih tinggi dari para cucu Luisenbarn lainnya.

"Hei, Ran-nee," Nel memanggil Rangiku tiba-tiba.

"Hm?"

"Katamu Grimmjow ikut panik? Benar dia yang memanggil pelayan supaya mengobatiku?"

Rangiku mengangguk. "Ya. Tentu."

Nel terdiam, berpikir, kemudian tersenyum manis. "Dia baik, ya."

Rangiku mengangguk lagi. "Jika kelak ia yang memimpin istana ini, aku yakin dia akan jadi pemimpin yang bisa diandalkan."

Nel tergelak. "Pasti!"

**#**

**#**

**Edo, 16 Desember (9 tahun lalu)—pukul 10 pagi**

**#**

**#**

Nel berdiri kaku. Rahangnya seolah akan lepas, cairan otaknya seakan surut, tubuhnya seperti akan ambruk kapan saja.  
_  
'Apa tadi?'_

"DIA, TUANKU! DIA PENCURINYA!" tangan lentik itu menuding wajah Nel tanpa segan, sementara si pemilik tangan sibuk memasang aksi berlinang air mata seraya menatap seorang pria tua sangar dengan wajah sarat kebengisan.

Barragan menatap salah satu cucunya, Nel, dengan gamang. _'Benarkah ia pencurinya?' _batin kakek tua itu.

"Aku melihatnya, Tuanku! Aku melihatnya!" si penuduh kembali bersuara, tangisnya makin menggila. "Ia masuk ke ruangan anda sebelum anda pergi tidur, lalu kembali ke kamarnya! Saya lihat!"

Nel melongo. Mencoba menggeleng namun tak kuasa. Gilakah wanita di hadapannya ini? Mengapa ia menuduh tanpa alasan?

Barragan membuka mulut dan berkata, "Nelliel? Kaukah yang mencuri obatku?"

Nel berhasil menggeleng.

"Mengaku sajalah, Nelliel-sama," isak si penuduh nista itu. "Saya yakin, Tuan takkan menghukum anda bila anda jujur…"

_'Jujur apanya? Aku bahkan tidak tahu kakekku minum obat!' _jerit Nel dalam hati.

"Nelliel?" Barragan mendesak, kini seluruh pasang mata yang ada menatap Nel dengan tatapan menuduh.

Nyali Nel nyaris ciut melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Aku melihatnya juga, Jii-sama."

Serentak seluruh mata beralih pada Tia.

Pandangan menyelidik Barragan melembut ketika menatap Tia. "Ya, cucuku?"

Tia menatap Nel sekali, lalu menatap Barragan. "Aku melihatnya mencuri obatmu, Jii-sama."

Saat itu juga jantung Nel serasa melorot ke kaki.

**#**

**#**

**Edo, 18 Desember (9 tahun lalu)—pukul 9 malam**

**#**

**#**

"NEL!"

Nel—yang sedang menyisiri rambut ikal sebahu warna hijau toskanya—buru-buru berbalik menatap sumber suara yang tadi memanggilnya. Paras bingung gadis cilik berusia sepuluh tahun itu berubah malas ketika melihat pemanggilnya penuh dengan peluh dan diiringi napas ngos-ngosan.

"Ada apa, Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow mengangkat tangan, mengisyaratkan Nel supaya memberinya jeda, lalu merubuhkan diri di atas lantai kamar Nel yang lumayan dingin.

Setelah membiarkan abang sepupunya itu mengambil napas beberapa detik, lalu kembali bersuara, "Ada apa?"

"Kau… lari… cepat… besok… gawat…" Grimmjow menjawab, masih dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

Nel mengernyit, lalu mendekatkan dirinya pada abangnya itu. "Hah? _Nani? _Kau itu ngomong atau ngigau?"

Grimmjow melayangkan tatapan bengis pada Nel dan berusaha menyahut, "M-makanya… dengarkan… aku dulu, _warui_!"

Segesit kilat mendului guntur, kaki Nel menendang kepala Grimmjow tanpa ampun. "_Kuso_! Berani sekali kau mengataiku itu, _aho_! Kau pikir kau siapa, hah?"

Grimmjow mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah. "A-ampun…"

Nel mengangguk. "Kenapa?"

"Tadi aku mendengar… Ran-nee akan dijadikan selir Kakek besok…!" cetus Grimmjow dengan nada panik yang dibuat sok tenang.

Ekspresi Nel berubah kaku. "E-eh?"

Grimmjow mendesah. "Bukan waktunya jadi gagu, Nel! Penggantinya itu si _Megane-oni_!"

"HAH!" kali ini Nel menjerit. Ia tahu betul siapa itu _Megane-oni_—dialah Lisa Yadoumaru, si pengasuh sekaligus asisten pribadi Tia yang telah menemani bocah pirang itu seumur hidupnya. Bisa dikatakan, dialah antek Tia yang paling dipercaya Barragan. Dan mau tahu bagian terburuknya? Lisa-lah yang menuduh Nel mencuri obat Barragan hingga Nel dikurung dalam kamarnya selama sebulan. Benar-benar iblis berkacamata.

Grimmjow mengangguk. "Kau harus kabur sekarang, Nel! Ran-nee takkan bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi! Dia bakal dijadikan selir dan akan dibawa ke Okinawa beberapa hari lagi!"

Nel menatap Grimmjow gamang.

Haruskah ia pergi?

Tapi… mengapa? Bukankah lawannya hanya Lisa?

"Lawanmu bukan cuma perempuan itu, Nel! Seisi rumah ini—kecuali aku dan Ran-nee, juga para pengawal—sudah terlanjur membencimu karena _Megane-oni _itu berkata bahwa kau yang mencuri obat Kakek kemarin, Nel!"

Tapi masa dia akan kalah?

"Kau bakalan kalah! Kau kan hanya anak kecil! _Kita _kan hanya anak kecil!"

Dan bagaimana dengan uang sakunya? Rumahnya? Keselamatannya?

"Cih, soal uang bawa saja beberapa keping dan selipkan dalam baju. Kau kan bisa pergi ke mana kau suka dan sewa penginapan. Bilang saja Kakek akan menemuimu beberapa hari lagi di sana."

Tenggorokan Nel tercekat mendengar ocehan Grimmjow yang sama persis dengan apa yang dipikirkannya.

Tiba-tiba Grimmjow meletakkan tangannya di pundak Nel, lalu berkata, "Pergi, Nel. Kalau kau sayang aku dan Ran-nee, juga ibumu, maka pergi. Lalu kembalilah suatu saat nanti—ketika aku yang memimpin istana ini."

Nel menatap Grimmjow syok, lalu menggigit bibir.

"Haruskah?" desis gadis kecil itu.

Grimmjow mengangguk. "Mereka membelamu selama setahun ini karena Kakek menyukai Ran-nee, jadi semuanya berkat Ran-nee. Kalau dia tidak ada aku tidak bisa melindungimu."

Nel terdiam.

Seolah belum cukup hanya dengan penderitaan selama setahun terakhir ini, kini deritanya harus bertambah lagi…

Pembunuhan ibunya…

Perlakuan kasar dari para sepupunya…

Tindakan-tindakan tersembunyi dari kakeknya…

Tatapan jengkel dari paman-bibinya…

Luka-luka dan lebam akibat dibuli saudaranya sendiri…

Kemudian, dituduh pencuri oleh seorang _pelayan _melarat…

Nel memejamkan mata, menahan tangis. Dan berhasil. Ya. Ia sudah jauh lebih kuat selama setahun ini. Takkan ada lagi air mata yang meluncur tanpa izin lagi.

Dengan dada bergemuruh dan otak membeku pilu, Nel menatap Grimmjow dan berkata, "Bisa kau bantu aku besok pagi?"

Tidak ada respon yang terlihat kecuali anggukan singkat dari bocah lelaki berambut biru langit itu.

**#**

**#**

**Edo, 19 Desember (9 tahun yang lalu)—pukul 5 subuh**

**#**

**#**

"N-Nelliel-sama!"

Nel memelototi beberapa _ashigaru _yang sedang asyik berjaga sekaligus bercengkrama di depan istana Luisenbarn. Dengan mimik lucu-namun-mengancam yang tertoreh di wajahnya, Nel buru-buru mengacungkan jari telunjuknya dan menempelkannya di bibir.

"_O-ohayo gozaimasu nee_, Nelliel-sama!" beberapa _ashigaru _lagi-lagi berkata serempak.

Nel mengangguk cepat. "Aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar. Bisa bukakan gerbangnya?"

Sontak para _ashigaru _itu saling menukar pandang. Tidak ada anggota keluarga _daimyo _Luisenbarn yang biasanya keluyuran begini pagi—apalagi itu anak kecil yang baru menginjak usia sepuluh—dan sekarang tiba-tiba ada yang minta keluyuran jam segini? Sudahkah bocah ini mendapat izin dari kakeknya?

"Ngg... _anooo_... Nelliel-sama, apa anda sudah berpamitan pada Barragan-sama?" tanya salah seorang _ashigaru_, Pesche.

Nel mengangguk khidmat. "Ya, tentu. Aku berjanji akan pulang secepatnya setelah berkeliling taman luar istana."

"_A-anoo_... apa Nel-sama ingin ditemani?" tanya _ashigaru _lainnya, Dondochakka.

Nel menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Aku hanya berkeliling taman luar istana, kok. Sepuluh menit juga kembali. Kalau ada yang mencariku, katakan aku ada di taman."

Para _ashigaru _itu mengangguk serempak.

Nel tersenyum manis, kemudian berkata, _"Ittekimasu, minna-san_."

* * *

**continue to Chap 2: The Queen (last Chapter)**

* * *

* _Tatami: _tikar bambu tebal yang biasa digunakan orang-orang Jepang untuk mengalasi lantai

* _Kimono: _pakaian tradisional orang Jepang

_* Haori: _jubah yang dikenakan setelah kimono

_* Gomen nasai/gomen kudasai: _maaf/mohon maaf

_* Daijobu: _baik-baik saja

_* Ronin: _samurai yang telah meninggalkan klan/samurai tak bertuan

_* Yoroshiku: _halo/hai, biasanya sapaan ini populer di kalangan preman

_* Katana: _pedang Jepang

_* Tanto: _samurai kecil, bisa diselipkan di balik _obi_

_* Shinai: _pedang yang terbuat dari bambu/kayu

_* Aho: _bodoh, dungu, tolol

_* Dojo: _tempat latihan bela diri

_* Kare: _masakan populer di Jepang, dengan kuah kental dan rasa rempah-rempah. Merupakan makanan paling tahan basi dibanding makanan-makanan Jepang lainnya.

_* Udon: _sejenis mi yang biasa dimakan orang Jepang

_* Enka: _lagu bernada percintaan/patah hati. Umumnya baru dikenal pada tahun 1950-an, tapi bersumber pada zaman Edo, di mana perempuan selalu dikhianati lelaki.

_* Haiku: _puisi/syair singkat, biasanya 3-4 baris

_* Hajime/ Yame: _mulai/berhenti

_* Kuso: _sialan

_* Nanda/ Nani: _ada apa/apa

_* Kendo: _ilmu bela diri yang umumnya memakai properti pedang

_* Kenjutsu: _ilmu pedang

_* Kitsune: _rubah

_* Daimyo: _tuan tanah yang menguasai beberapa samurai

_* Iku: _ayo

_* Waraji: _sandal jerami

_* Warui: _buruk rupa, jelek

_* Oyakata-sama: _tuan

_* Kumite: _duel dalam bela diri Jepang

_* Megane-oni: _setan berkacamata

_* Ashigaru: _serdadu/prajurit garis depan

_* Ittekimasu: _aku pergi dulu

* * *

_Nee_, bagaimana _minna_? Jelek? Pasti. Panjang? Tentu.

_Gomen ne _kalau nggak memuaskan, ya? Terutama untuk Cha dan Rhicchi XD

Well, _onegai onegai onegai, _tinggalkan setitik review yaaa?

Secuil review anda segunung pengaruhnya bagi mental Fay :D


	2. The Queen

**The Lamb and The Queen**

.

.

**created by**: Fayiyong

.

**disclaimer**: always Tite Kubo

.

**A/N**: Ohayooooo! Bertemu lagi dengan Fay di chapter 2 ini! Yayaya~ Fay senaaaang sekali melihat banyak review yang terkumpul di chap 1 dan juga respon sahabat-sahabat Fay yang positif terhadap fic ini! _Special thanks for _Cha yang sudah mau dan sudi memuji fic pemberian Fay ini! (Cha, gomen kalau Lisa Fay jadiin antagonis yah?) Okay, ENJOY READING!

.

.

**The Lamb and The** **Queen**

**#**

**Chapter Two—Last: The Queen**

.

.

_Grimmjow…_

_Hm?_

_Apa kau mencintaiku?_

_Ha? Pertanyaan macam apa itu, Nel?_

_Jawab sajalah._

_Cih… ya,ya, aku mencintaimu, lalu?_

_Grimmjow, tahukah kau satu hal?_

_Hm? Apalagi, Nel?_

_Di mana ada cinta, di situ ada pengkhianatan._

_E-eh…?_

_Grimmjow, jawab aku…_

_…_

_Apa kau memiliki sebuah pengkhianatan untuk kuterima?_

_…_

_Jawab aku, Grimmjow—apa kelak kau akan mengkhianatiku?_

**#**

**#**

**Edo—20 Desember (9 tahun yang lalu)—pukul 7 pagi**

**#**

**#**

"Haaah… Haaahh…"

BRUUUGHHH…

Tubuh kecil itu akhirnya tumbang di atas hamparan rumput yang tertutup selimut salju. Si pemilik tubuh—bocah berambut hijau toska ikal bernama Nel—mencoba mendongakkan kepala dengan susah payah, lalu menatap bangunan yang tergelar di hadapannya. Walau genderang dalam dada seakan menenggelamkan nyalinya, bocah itu mencoba tersenyum dan beringsut menuju bangunan itu.

KREKKK…

Nel mendorong perlahan sepasang gerbang kayu lapuk yang berdiri renta membentengi rumah itu. Ya. Rumah tak bertuan yang kini terlihat nelangsa dan memilukan. Rumah di mana ia bermanja, berlindung, bersedih, serta berbahagia bersama ibunya satu setengah tahun silam.

"Ibu…" Nel mulai terisak, sementara sudut-sudut bibirnya mencoba menampilkan senyum manis yang biasa ia kenakan jika bersama mendiang ibunya. Alhasil, meski sepasang mata dialiri air kerinduan dan kepedihan yang membanjiri kedua belah pipinya, gadis cilik itu tetap tersenyum manis dan terus tersaruk menuju teras rumahnya.

Kaki-kaki kecil Nel akhirnya mencapai teras rumah besar itu. Walau sedikit banyak ketakutan akan mahkluk lain dalam rumahnya yang kini kemungkinan mereka huni, tapi kekuatan rindu akan Retsu membuat Nel seolah menggaet keberanian baru. Dengan satu gerakan, Nel menggeser pintu utama menuju dalam rumah dan terperangah…

_'Oh, Okaa-san, lihatkah engkau betapa mengerikannya rumah kita ini?' _Nel membatin ketika menangkap seisi rumahnya begitu berdebu, gelap, pengap, serta lapuk. Beberapa bagian yang terbuat dari kayu sudah dimakan rayap atau terancam hancur karena serangan alam; beberapa yang terbalut kain atau sejenisnya masih utuh, namun luarbiasa berdebu dan beberapa berlubang sana-sini berkat hasil pekerjaan para serangga atau binatang pengerat; sementara bagian-bagian ruangan dan sekat-sekat, selain dipenuhi gumpalan debu mengerikan, juga dinaungi kegelapan yang mencekam.

Nel menelan ludah dan mencoba memberanikan diri, _'Aku kemari demi Ibu, aku kemari demi Ibu!' _ulangnya dalam hati. Dan ajaibnya, setelah ia mengulang-ulang kalimat itu, keberanian mulai membuncah dalam dadanya. Benar-benar kalimat sakti.

Maka, dengan modal keberanian dan sedikit cahaya bulan yang merembes memasuki rumah lewat celah-celah atap atau pintu yang telah rusak, Nel berjalan perlahan menuju kamarnya dan ibunya dulu. Dalam tempo beberapa menit, Nel akhirnya sampai di ruangan temaram yang tersiram cahaya bulan lebih banyak dibandingkan ruangan-ruangan lainnya.

_"Tadaima, Okaa-san," _Nel berbisik, entah pada siapa.

Dan keheningan menjawabnya.

Nel mencoba tersenyum kecil walau dadanya seolah dihujam belati bertubi-tubi. Bagaimanapun ia berusaha menyikapi kenyataan ini, tetaplah sulit bagi bocah itu untuk melupakan segalanya—ibunya, rumahnya, kehidupannya—yang telah direnggut paksa Barragan, kakeknya sendiri.

Dan tak pernah terlintas sekalipun di benak Nel, bahwa jikalau ia kembali ke rumah suatu hari, ia takkan menemukan sosok lembut yang biasa menjawabnya seraya menulis _haiku _atau memetik _shamisen _untuknya.

Merasa tak sanggup lagi hidup jika ia terus memikirkan ini, Nel menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat sekali, lalu menampar kedua belah pipinya serentak. Ketika rasa pedih menjalari wajahnya, ia tersenyum mantap dan berjalan ke tengah-tengah ruangan itu.

Semuanya masih sama, serupa, senada—tidak satu jengkalpun berbeda dari semula ia meninggalkan rumah ini.

Letak _futon_, _tatami_, wadah lilin yang biasa digunakan Retsu ketika membaca atau menulis pada malam hari, juga suasana temaram ruangan itu pada malam hari. Semuanya sama—yah, kecuali kondisi perabot yang sudah berdebu, mungkin.

Dengan gerakan lembut, Nel menggulung _tatami _itu dan mencengkram lantai kayu yang familier di tangannya itu. Perlahan namun gesit, ia menarik sesuatu dari lantai itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna hitam yang terlihat klasik. Nel tersenyum dan membuka kotak itu dengan perasaan sayang.

Tampaklah sebilah _katana _bersarung perak, dengan gagang berwarna hijau terang yang indah. _Katana _itu memiliki pangkal berbentuk bintang bersudut empat yang terlihat unik sekaligus mengancam. Ketika Nel menarik gagangnya, tersingkaplah sarung perak yang ternyata menyelubungi sebilah baja bening yang mengilap dan berkilauan ditimpa hamparan cahaya bulan.

Lagi, Nel tersenyum mantap seraya menatap _katana _itu. Si bocah mengacungkan benda itu tinggi-tinggi, kemudian berkata, "_Konnichiwa nee, _Gamuza."

**#**

**#**

**Karakura, 1 Januari (8 tahun yang lalu)—pukul 5 subuh**

**#**

**#**

"_Ano_… kau lapar?"

Nel mendongak dan menatap sesosok gadis cilik cantik dengan rambut panjang bagai langit senja yang tergelung rapi. _Kimono_ yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya terlihat halus dan bersih, jauh beda dengan _kimono _yang dikenakan Nel saat ini—kucel, berdebu, sedikit sobek.

Nel menatap wajah gadis itu lagi, lalu mengangguk. "Lapar sekali."

Gadis itu menyunggingkan senyuman tercantik yang pernah Nel lihat dari seorang gadis cilik seusianya, kemudian ia berkata, "Masuklah! Aku dan kakakku punya banyak sekali makanan di dalam!"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Nel mengikuti gadis itu memasuki sebuah rumah makan sederhana. Dilepasnya _waraji _indah pemberian Grimmjow beberapa bulan lalu, lalu ditatapnya seisi bangunan unik itu.

Tak berapa lama, si Gadis Senja menyembul dari balik pintu menuju ruang dalam. Kali ini kedua tangannya memegang sebuah baki hitam yang berisikan banyak sekali makanan—semangkuk besar nasi putih, dua ekor ikan panggang, tiga ekor _ebi furai_, beberapa _sushi_, bermacam sayuran, dan segelas sedang _ocha_.

"Makanlah!" seru gadis itu riang. Ia menaruh baki itu di depan Nel dan tersenyum.

Sedetik kemudian, Nel sudah menyambar mangkuk nasi dan menjejalkan lauk-pauk di hadapannya ke dalam mulut mungilnya dengan terburu. Si Gadis Senja terkikik melihatnya, lalu memegangi gelas _ocha _dengan sabar, takut kalau-kalau Nel tiba-tiba tersedak.

Tahu-tahu sebuah suara tenor terdengar…

"Hime, ada tamu, ya?"

Tepat ketika Nel dan si Gadis Senja berbalik, terlihat seorang lelaki muda dengan rambut cokelat yang diikat. Wajahnya ramah dan supel—cukup tampan untuk ukuran pria pemilik sebuah rumah makan.

Si Gadis Senja tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. "Iya, Sora-nii!"

Pria itu, Sora, tersenyum pada Nel. "Siapa namamu?"

Nel menyeka beberapa butir nasi yang menghiasi sekitar bibirnya, lalu menjawab dengan suara superaneh, "Newiew Thu."

"Eh?" si Gadis Senja mengernyit. "Newiew?"

Nel menelan makanan yang dikunyahnya, lalu menenggak _ocha _yang disodorkan gadis itu, sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Nelliel Tu."

Kedua orang di hadapannya sontak ber-ooh ria dan mengangguk kompak.

"Namaku Sora dan ini adikku, Orihime. Salam kenal," ujar Sora sambil duduk di hadapan Nel. Nel mengangguk. Sora memerhatikan Nel dari ujung rambut hingga kaki, lalu melirik sebuah _katana _bersarung perak yang terikat erat di bagian pinggang Nel. Tak lama, ia kembali menatap Nel lekat-lekat.

"Kau kenapa, Sora-nii?" Orihime bertanya, nadanya penasaran.

Sora bergeming, matanya terpaku pada Nel. Nel balas menatapnya.

"Sora-nii?"

Tak tahan akan rasa penasaran yang memuncak, Sora membuka mulut dan bertanya, "Apa pekerjaanmu, Nelliel?"

Ditanyai pertanyaan macam itu, Nel tampak tenang-tenang saja. Dengan lugunya ia menjawab, "Aku pengembara."

"Pengembara? Anak seusiamu? Kelihatannya kau bahkan belum dua belas tahun!" Sora nyaris memekik.

Orihime mengangguk. "Berapa usiamu?"

"Sebelas," Nel menjawab lagi.

Sora membelalak. "Dan kau sudah menjadi pengembara?"

Nel mengangguk mantap, lalu menyahut lagi, "Dan pemburu."

"Pemburu?" kali ini dua bersaudara di hadapan Nel bersuara bersamaan.

Lagi-lagi, Nel terpaksa menganggukkan kepala mungilnya.

"Siapa yang kau buru? Penjahat?" selidik Sora.

Kali ini Nel menggeleng. "Bukan."

"Lalu? Siapa?"

"Keluarga Luisenbarn."

**#**

**#**

**Seireitei, 26 Februari (8 tahun yang lalu)—pukul 7.30 malam**

**#**

**#**

Seorang pria muda—dengan rambut pirang pucat berantakan, topi aneh warna hijau-putih, _haori _hijau lumut, dan _geta _yang terlihat tua—tersenyum pada Nel. Tak lama, tangan pria itu terulur pada Nel. Sambil masih melontarkan senyuman ramah, ia berkata, _"Watashi wa Urahara Kisuke desu. Anata no namae wa dare? _(namaku Urahara Kisuke. Siapa namamu?)_" _

Nel menatap tangan itu ragu, kemudian menatap wajah pria aneh itu. _"Warawa Nelliel Tu. Yoroshiku _(aku Nelliel Tu. Salam kenal)._"_

Pria itu mengangguk cepat, lalu menggoyangkan tangannya yang terulur pada Nel. "_Yoroshiku_, Nel-chan."

Nel balas mengangguk, masih terpaku pada perilaku unik pria bernama Kisuke itu.

Sementara itu, Kisuke sendiri justru tersenyum lebih lebar pada bocah di hadapannya. Dengan gerakan cepat, diraihnya tangan mungil bocah itu. Ketika si bocah menampakkan ekspresi syok, Kisuke membalasnya dengan senyum ramah yang sarat kelembutan.

"Apa kau mempunyai keluarga, Nak?" tanya Kisuke dengan suara perlahan yang menenangkan.

Nel menggeleng. "Tidak."

_"Omae no haha? Oyaji?_ (Ibumu? Ayahmu?)_"_

Nel menggeleng lagi. "Ibu meninggal. Ayah tidak tahu di mana."

Tenggorokan Kisuke tercekat mendengarnya—namun ia tetap mempertahankan ketenangan dan keramahannya. Tidak menunjukkan kemarahan, kegelisahan, serta kesedihan di hadapan anak kecil adalah prinsip dasar Kisuke.

Perlahan, pria itu membungkuk dan memegang kedua pundak Nel dengan tenang, lalu berkata, "Maukah kau ikut bersamaku ke rumah? Ada makanan enak dan wanita cantik yang menunggu kita di sana."

Tanpa ragu Nel mengangguk cepat.

**#**

**#**

**Seireitei, 26 Februari (8 tahun yang lalu)—pukul 8 malam**

**#**

**#**

Nel mengamati sebuah rumah yang terpampang di depannya. Yah, rumah itu memang tidak sebesar rumahnya dulu—atau istana Luisenbarn—tapi terlihat asri dan sejuk. Gerbang kayu rumah itu standar saja, terbuat dari kayu biasa; halaman rumahnya yang luas ditumbuhi rumput hijau dan beberapa macam bunga-bungaan; teras rumah itu lumayan lega dan bersih, seperti rumahnya dulu.

Sejenak Nel merasa seperti pulang ke rumah, namun sayangnya perasaan nyaman itu terusik oleh seruan heroik Kisuke,_"Tadaima, _Yoruichi!"

Nel mencibir tak kentara, lalu mengelusi telinga kirinya yang jadi korban tanpa dosa. Seruan mengerikan. Nel akan mengingat untuk tidak lagi berada di sebelah Kisuke dalam situasi apapun. Tidak akan. Catat itu.

"_Okaeri!"_

Tak berapa lama, tertangkap sebuah sahutan dari dalam rumah. Nel tertegun ketika mendengar sahutan itu—jelas merupakan suara wanita muda. Yah, walau tidak lembut dan terkesan kelewat periang untuk ukuran wanita macam Retsu, tetap saja dada Nel bertalu-talu mendengarnya.

Sudah terlalu lama ia tidak mendengar suara wanita yang riang dan gembira.

Terakhir kali ia mendengar suara wanita yang sarat kelembutan dan cinta, yaitu satu setengah tahun lalu, ketika Retsu masih ada dan mampu menjalani hidup bersamanya.

Terakhir kali ia mendengar suara penuh perhatian dan kasih sayang, yaitu tiga bulan lalu, ketika Rangiku masih mendampinginya dan melindunginya dari gempuran keluarga iblis macam Luisenbarn.

Dan terakhir kali ia mendengar suara perempuan periang yang sarat keceriaan, yaitu sebulan lalu, ketika Orihime datang dan menyelamatkannya dari rasa lapar yang nyaris membunuhnya.

Tapi kali ini… Nel bisa kembali mendengar suara itu lagi…

Saat Nel sibuk berpikir mengenai sosok pemilik suara riang dan bersemangat itu, seorang wanita muda muncul dari dalam rumah. Rambutnya ungu tua, digelung dan diberi beberapa sematan indah; kulitnya gelap, begitu kontras dengan kulit Kisuke, tapi memancarkan kecantikan yang unik; tubuh rampingnya terbalut _kimono _kuning tua yang menguarkan aroma superwangi; gerakannya lembut, namun luwes dan gesit, seperti gerakan seorang ninja saja.

Nel terpana melihatnya.

"Wah," Nel mendengar wanita itu memekik kecil, "Siapa ini?"

Kisuke melempar senyum pada wanita itu, lalu menatap Nel. "Nelliel Tu. Gadis cilik menakjubkan yang kujamin akan membuatmu menyayanginya sampai mati."

Wanita itu mengernyit, menatap Nel. "Oh ya? Bagaimana bisa?"

Kisuke tertawa kecil. "Kalau seandainya kukatakan bahwa anak ini adalah pembantai keluarga Luisenbarn beberapa tahun kelak, maukah kau mengajarinya semua ilmu yang kautahu?"

Sepasang bola emas membundar mendengarnya. "Pembantai? Anak ini?" Wanita itu kembali menatap Nel, lalu merengkuh wajah anak itu dengan kaget. "Benarkah itu, _Kawaii-chan_?"

Nel mengangguk. "Apa kau seorang ninja?"

Wanita itu menatap Kisuke syok, lalu menatap Nel lama. Setelah sepersekian detik, ekspresi terkejutnya berganti menjadi ekspresi aneh yang sulit ditangkap Nel—antara senang, puas, juga nelangsa.

"Apa kau seorang ninja?" Nel mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Namaku Urahara Yoruichi. _Yoroshiku nee_."

Nel mengangguk. "Kau memendam dendam pada keluarga Luisenbarn?"

Yoruichi mengangguk, namun menyunggingkan seulas senyum lembut pada Nel. "Mereka membawa anak kami. Usianya mungkin lebih muda darimu. Namanya Soi Fon."

"Kenapa mereka membawanya?" selidik Nel.

"Salah seorang cucu Luisenbarn tertabrak Soi Fon ketika sedang turun dari kereta kuda mereka. Kemudian, secara paksa mereka membawa Soi Fon setelah mengalahkan kami."

Nel berpikir sejenak, lalu bertanya, "Siapa anak yang ditabrak Soi Fon?"

Yoruichi menggeleng lemah, "Kami tidak tahu, tapi anak itu sepertinya seusia dengan anak kami. Rambutnya hitam panjang, kulitnya putih bersih, wajahnya kekanakan, matanya sama sepertiku—berwarna kuning emas."

Nel tersentak, lalu tersenyum manis. "Kalau kalian mau mengajariku semua _ninjutsu _(ilmu ninja) dan _kenjutsu _(ilmu pedang)yang kalian tahu, aku berjanji akan membawa puteri kalian kembali ke sini hidup-hidup jika aku berhasil membalas dendam—lagipula, aku tahu siapa nama cucu Luisenbarn itu."

Dua pasang mata membola mendengarnya.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Kisuke mewakili Yoruichi.

Nel tersenyum manis. "Ggio. Cucu kedua terbungsu dari Barragan Luisenbarn."

**#**

**#**

**Seireitei, 20 Maret (7 hari yang lalu)—pukul 8 pagi**

**#**

**#**

_"Ittekimasu!"_

Yoruichi menatap sosok gadis muda di hadapannya—ya, gadis yang terus mengingatkannya pada Soi Fon-nya tercinta selama delapan tahun terakhir. Gadis yang memiliki rambut hijau toska ikal yang tergerai sepinggang, kulit putih tanpa noda, wajah mungil yang sarat keanggunan dan kecantikan, tubuh tinggi tegap nan semampai, serta sepasang mata cokelat keabuan yang terkesan indah namun tajam.

Nelliel Tu Luisenbarn—tapi dalam kamus Yoruichi, ia memanggil gadis itu dengan nama 'Urahara Nel'.

Perlahan, Yoruichi memejamkan sepasang berlian emasnya. Dengan segala rasa menyatu dalam dada, kepingan-kepingan masa lalu itu merasuki benaknya…

#  
_  
"Aduh! Jangan keras-keras dong, _Haha_! Aku kan masih dua belas tahun!"_

_"Kalau aku tak serius, nanti kau malah tumbuh jadi wanita lemah!"_

#

_"Kenapa mataku ditutup kain, _Haha_?"_

_"Kita latih syaraf deteksimu. Sekarang coba temukan aku!"_

#  
_  
"_Haha_! Kau curang! Kau memitingku dari belakang!"_

_"Wah, wah, itu sih kau saja yang lambat, Nel."_

#

_"Makan malam hari ini apa, _Haha_?"_

_"Karena ini ulang tahun ketiga belasmu, aku membuat yang spesial untukmu!"_

#

_"E-eh? _Haha_, milik siapa _kimono_ hijau ini?"_

_"Itu milikmu, Nel. Hadiahku untuk ulang tahun keempat belasmu."_

#

_"ADUH! _Haha_, sakit banget! Bakalan benjol nih!"_

_"Ahahahaha~ itu ucapan selamat ulang tahun kelima belas dariku, Nel-chan!"_

#

_"_Haha_! Kau lihat? Aku berhasil menebas pohon itu!"_

_"Hm… yah, baguslah! Kalau begitu, sebagai ucapan selamat karena kau berhasil sekaligus memperingati ulang tahun keenam belasmu, akan kubuatkan pesta spesial untukmu!"_

#

_"Adaw! _Haha_! Kenapa menjitakku tiba-tiba, sih?"_

_"Ck… kau ini. Ahli pedang, ninja hebat, tapi masih bisa dijitak. Yah, tak apalah. Itu ucapan pembuka selamat ulang tahun ketujuh belas dariku."_

#

_"_Haha_… aku… aku sudah janji pada _Haha_ dan _Oyaji_… Jika kelak aku berhasil menguasai _ninjutsu_ dan _kenjuts_u… aku…"_

_"Paling tidak, jangan tahun ini. Sekarang kau duduk, kita rayakan sedikit ulang tahun kedelapan belasmu ini."_

#

Yoruichi membuka mata dan mendapati sepasang permata cokelat kelabu bertubruk pandang dengannya. Si pemilik mata indah menawan itu tersenyum memikat, lalu merengkuh tubuh wanita berkulit gelap yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"_Haha, _kau sudah berjanji padaku," bisik Nel perlahan, tepat di telinga Yoruichi sehingga Kisuke tak bisa mendengarnya.

Dengan gerakan kaku, Yoruichi menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu balas memeluk erat 'putri'-nya itu. "Ya. Jangan memaksakan dirimu, Nak. Kembalilah kapanpun kau mau. Pulanglah ke rumah ini bagaimanapun kondisimu—aku berjanji aku akan selalu ada untukmu."

Nel menunduk, menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Yoruichi demi menyelundupkan bulir-bulir air bening yang mulai menetes dari kedua bola matanya. Dengan suara pelan dan sedikit parau, gadis cantik nan tangguh itu menyahut, "Aku pergi dulu sebentar, _Haha_."

**#**

**#**

**Karakura, 21 Maret (6 hari yang lalu)—pukul 4 sore hari**

**#**

**#**

Seluruh mata yang ada di dalam rumah makan itu terpatri pada sesosok gadis cantik yang baru saja menyingkap tirai depan rumah makan. Gadis itu berambut hijau ikal panjang, kulit putih, tubuh tinggi tegap yang indah, serta perangai tenang yang memikat. _Kimono _hijau terangnya seolah menyihir seluruh orang yang ada agar menatap ke arahnya. Walaupun sebilah _katana _panjang terikat erat di pinggang gadis itu, tak seorangpun menilai bahwa benda pencabut nyawa itu telah mengurangi kecantikannya.

Seorang pelayan wanita berambut hitam pendek dengan _kimono _merah terang menghampiri gadis itu. Entah ingin merebut perhatian atau mencoba profesional, namun pelayan itu dengan lihainya melemparkan senyum menjanjikan. "Ingin pesan makanan apa?"

Gadis itu menatap si pelayan dengan tatapan ramah, lalu menyahut, "Apa ada _ocha _panas, semangkuk nasi hangat, dan beberapa _unagi_?"

Si pelayan mengangguk khidmat. "Tunggu sebentar."

Gadis itu mengangguk, lalu membiarkan si pelayan berlalu ke arah dapur. Dengan santainya, ia menatap seisi rumah makan itu sambil sesekali melontarkan senyum manis pada beberapa pasang mata yang kedapatan sedang memandanginya takjub.

Lima menit kemudian, si pelayan kembali dengan seluruh pesanan gadis itu. "Ini pesanan anda, _Onee-san_," kata si pelayan itu ramah. Dengan gesit ia menata tiga menu yang dipesan gadis tadi di meja, lalu meletakkan sumpit di samping kanan mangkuk nasi. Merasa semua sudah beres, si pelayan menatap gadis tadi. "Apa ini saja?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Ya. _Arigato_. Kalau ingin menambah, aku bisa memanggilmu, kan?"

Pelayan itu mengangguk senang. "Tentu! Panggil saja aku Tatsuki."

"Tatsuki," si gadis mengulang.

Pelayan itu mengangguk sekali lagi, lalu berlalu dari depan si gadis.

Gadis itu meraih sumpitnya, mengangkat mangkuk nasi dengan tangan kiri, lalu mulai mencomot _unagi _yang terlihat menggoda di depannya. Dalam diam, gadis itu melahap makanannya dengan tenang, sesekali kerongkongannya dibasuh oleh _ocha _hangat yang seolah menyelimuti sekujur tubuhnya.

"Ah! _Okaeri_!" seorang pelayan dengan rambut merah marun berseru, wajahnya menatap pintu masuk rumah makan.

Mulanya Nel tak ambil pusing akan siapa orang itu, tapi kemudian, ia teringat kenangan yang dimilikinya ketika ia mendatangi sebuah rumah makan di Karakura ini…

Maka, setelah menyelesaikan makan, Nel menyesap _ocha_-nya perlahan, lalu menoleh ke belakang, tepat ke arah pintu masuk rumah makan itu, dan…

"Nelliel-chan?" pekik seorang wanita muda dengan rambut senja dan mata kelabu. Ia menutupi sepasang bibir merahnya dengan kedua tangan, matanya membola. _Kimono _merah muda yang ia kenakan basah terkena hujan di luar rumah makan.

Nel balas menatapnya, lalu tersenyum ramah. "Hai, Orihime."

Tanpa aba-aba, Orihime segera berlari menghampiri Nel dan memeluk erat-erat gadis tinggi itu. Dan tanpa sedikitpun kecanggungan, Nel balas memeluk si gadis pemilik rambut langit senja itu. Keduanya berpelukan begitu erat, seolah dengan berpelukan mereka dapat melepas rindu yang merajalela selama tujuh tahun terakhir.

Orihime yang lebih dulu melepas pelukannya. "Kau ke mana saja? Kenapa tidak pernah main kemari?"

"Aku di Seireitei," Nel menjawab singkat, bibirnya masih menunjukkan senyum hangat.

Orihime mencibir. "Tapi kau tidak pernah menemuiku!"

"Aku belum mendapatkan waktu yang tepat," Nel menyahut sekenanya, lalu tertawa kecil. Mau tak mau, Orihime ikut tertawa dibuatnya. "Mana Sora?"

Tawa Orihime memudar seketika. Ekspresinya berubah drastis begitu telinganya mendengar dua kata terakhir. Nel menatapnya ingin tahu, membuat Orihime terpaksa menyunggingkan senyum getir. "Sora-nii… sudah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu. Sakit."

"Oh." Nel tercekat, merasa salah bicara. Walaupun ia tak terlalu dekat dengan Sora, ia mengakui bahwa ia cukup respek pada pria muda itu. Tak disangka, usianya begitu pendek. "Umur dan jodoh memang tak bisa diramalkan—aku turut berduka."

Orihime mengangguk. "Ya. Terima kasih—sejak kapan kau begini bijak?" katanya usil.

Nel terbahak-bahak, menyeret Orihime untuk tertawa bersamanya.

"Kau seperti pejabat supersibuk yang sok melucu , deh!" gadis senja itu berkata, masih terkikik. Tak lama ia teringat sesuatu, lalu tersenyum ceria. "Oh ya, aku sudah menikah! **  
**  
"Oh ya?" Nel terlihat antusias mendengarnya—yah, setidaknya topik ini jauh lebih baik ketimbang membicarakan mendiang Sora, bukan? "Mana orangnya?" tuntut Nel.

Orihime terkikik lagi, lalu menatap pintu masuk. "Tunggu sebentar, dia sedang menyerahkan kuda kami pada pengasuhnya, Keigo. Sebentar lagi dia akan masuk—tapi jangan kaget ya? Dia cuek dan jarang bicara. Padaku juga begitu."

Nel mengangguk. _'Kalau sama Orihime sih, iya saja deh,' _batinnya.

Tak lama, tirai pintu disibakkan oleh sebuah lengan pucat ber_kimono _hijau keabuan. Nel terperajat melihat sosok yang masih sibuk mengibaskan rambut hitamnya itu. Sosok itu… Tak salah lagi…

Rambut seleher sewarna lautan terdalam, kulit sepucat kapur, mata sehijau zamrud, tubuh selangsing dan sekokoh pedang, juga… wajah tanpa ekspresi yang tak lekang oleh waktu.

Pandangan antusias Nel berganti menjadi pandangan penuh kerinduan dan kepiluan. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat orang yang kini balas terpaku di depannya, balas menatapnya dengan sepasang mata hijau yang membundar.

Dengan ragu, Nel mengucapkan nama yang terngiang di kepalanya…

"Ulquiorra."

Si pemilik nama menelengkan kepala, seolah mencoba memercayai siapa yang memanggil namanya. Ia mengerjap sekali, lalu kembali menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan tenang. Dibawanya sepasang kaki jenjangnya mendekati perempuan yang beberapa senti lebih tinggi darinya, lalu dijatuhkannya tubuh sempurnanya di atas kedua lutut. Kemudian, tanpa ragu, diturunkannya kepala hitamnya hingga menyentuh lantai, diiringi dengan satu kalimat yang terdengar jelas di telinga seisi penghuni rumah makan,

"_Gomenne_, Nel…"

Detik itu juga Nel berjongkok, mengangkat kedua bahu Ulquiorra, lalu memeluk kakak sepupunya itu erat-erat. Dibiarkannya sepasang lengan Ulquiorra balas melingkari tubuhnya, lalu dibenamkannya wajah cantiknya ke bahu lebar Ulquiorra. Nel bisa merasakan kecupan hangat sang kakak mendarat di kepalanya, tapi ia membiarkannya.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu bahkan sejak kau melukaiku, Ulquiorra," desis Nel pelan. Dilepasnya pelukan itu, lalu ditatapnya Ulquiorra. "Aku senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu."

Ulquiorra mengangguk, lalu menatap Orihime—istrinya. "Ini Nelliel," ia berkata, suaranya mantap, "dia adik sepupu yang sudah lama kucari."

Orihime tersenyum, setetes air mata meluncur membasahi pipi mulusnya. Dengan suara terisak bahagia, Orihime berujar, "Senang bertemu denganmu, _imouto-chan_!"

Nel tertawa dan berdiri, lalu memeluk kakak iparnya yang cantik itu.

**#**

**#**

**Kasazaki, bagian barat laut Karakura, 23 Maret (4 hari yang lalu)—pukul 7 malam**

**#**

**#**

"_Okaeri!_"

Nel menyibakkan tirai biru yang terbentang sejajar dengan wajahnya itu, lalu berjalan memasuki sebuah penginapan dengan _onsen _termurah di seantero Kasazaki ini. Setelah melakukan perjalanan melelahkan tanpa istirahat cukup selama dua hari dua malam, akhirnya Nel berhasil mendapatkan penginapan murah—kalau bukan beruntung, lantas apalagi namanya? Apalagi Ulquiorra juga memberikan dirinya seekor kuda hitam bernama Zommari—dan kekuatan kuda itu luarbiasa, menurut Nel.

"_Konbanwa, anee-san, _ada yang bisa dibantu?" seorang wanita dengan rambut ikal dan pewarna bibir berwarna ungu—juga _kimono _ungu—menyapa Nel dengan senyum manis.

Nel memerhatikan wanita muda itu sekilas, lalu tersenyum. "Bisa minta satu kamar? Untuk satu malam saja. Tak perlu yang mewah, yang biasa saja."

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Apa _anee _ingin yang menghadap taman atau dekat _onsen_?"

"Menghadap taman saja," Nel menyahut cepat. "Dan bisa sediakan makan malam juga?"

"Tentu!" pelayan bernama Cirucci itu menyahut ceria. "Mari, ikuti saya."

Dibimbing oleh Cirucci, Nel berjalan melewati sejumlah pintu-pintu kamar yang jelas telah berpenghuni. Sesekali Nel berdecak kagum dalam hati—ya, menurutnya, dengan harga luarbiasa murah, penginapan _onsen _ini telah menyediakan fasilitas yang luarbiasa lengkap dan nyaman. Pelayanannya juga ramah. Jikalau makanannya turut sedap, Nel patut merekomendasikan penginapan ini pada Ulquiorra dan Orihime kelak.

"Ini kamar anda, _anee_," Cirucci mengumumkan seraya membukakan pintu sebuah kamar yang terletak di tengah koridor. "Silakan lihat, pemandangannya tepat ke taman tengah! Indah bukan?"

Nel mengangguk saja. "Ya. Terima kasih." Dengan sigap Nel mengeluarkan beberapa kepingan emas dari lengan _kimono_-nya, lalu memberikannya pada Cirucci. "Ini kubayar dimuka."

Cirucci menatap keping-keping itu ragu, lalu menatap Nel. "Jumlahnya… _anooo_…"

"Kelebihan? Ambil saja untukmu sisanya."

Keraguan Cirucci berubah menjadi tatapan tidak percaya. "_Honto_?"

Nel mengangguk. "Ya. Ambillah. Aku ingin istirahat—jangan lupa makan malamku, ya."

Cirucci menyambar keping-keping itu dengan mata berbinar, lalu tersenyum manis pada Nel. "Silakan tunggu beberapa menit, _Nee-san_! Kupastikan mereka memberikanmu semua makanan terbaik!" Kemudian, gadis itu berlalu dari hadapan Nel.

Nel menggelengkan kepalanya, terperangah dengan sikap Cirucci yang superceria itu. Gadis penyuka domba itu kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya, lalu berjalan menuju tengah ruangan. Ternyata Cirucci memang pelayan yang loyal—bahkan sebelum Nel memberikan uang dan hanya meminta kamar biasa, gadis itu telah berinisiatif menyediakan kamar mewah. Benar-benar membuat Nel menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dengan gerakan perlahan, dilepaskannya kaitan _obi _yang mengikat erat _katana _hijaunya, Gamuza. Setelah pedang bersarung itu diletakkan rapi di atas meja, Nel melepaskan sematan rambut, mengeluarkan _tanto_, serta melepas _haori _hijau sejuk yang dikenakannya. Perasaan ringan bercampur segar menaungi tubuh Nel setelah semua itu dilakukannya.

Kini, Nel yang hanya mengenakan _kimono _putih dengan rambut panjang digerai, melangkah menuju pintu belakang kamar, lalu perlahan menggesernya. Takjublah ia begitu pandangannya diselimuti oleh untaian keindahan bak lukisan pelukis handal, dimana puluhan pot _bonsai _ditata rapi berjejer mengelilingi sebuah kolam ikan yang bening nan bersih, ditambah adanya hujan kelopak _sakura _dari sang pohon yang berdiri tegak di tepi kolam, bisa dipastikan inilah taman terindah yang pernah Nel lihat seumur hidup.

"Hei, _Kawaii_, coba lihat kemari! Tamannya indah sekali!"

"_Urusai nee_! Kaupikir karena siapa aku harus pusing begini?"

"Kenapa kau menyalahkanku? Yang nekat kan kau!"

"Kaulah! Mengapa pula kau melimpahkan semuanya padaku? Sudah kubilang, jalan itu bahaya!"

"Mana kutahu kalau kita bakalan bertemu perampok!"

Kesyahduan Nel terputus ketika suara percakapan superberisik itu terdengar menyayat-nyayat gendang telinganya. Dengan sedikit rasa risih bercampur bingung, Nel menoleh ke samping pintu kamarnya, mendapati pintu-pintu kamar lain yang sebaris dengan kamarnya ternyata memang memiliki jalan tembus yang sama menuju taman.

Tepat ketika Nel hendak menutup pintu kamarnya, seorang gadis berambut hitam dikepang muncul dari pintu kamar sebelah. Gadis itu mungil, manis, namun terkesan dingin. Yah, bagaimanapun aslinya, gadis itu tetap melempar senyum kaku ketika menatap Nel.

"_Konbanwa,_" Nel berinisiatif menyapa.

Gadis itu mengangguk. "_Konbanwa, aneue._"

Nel tersenyum ramah. "Sudah lama menginap?"

"Tidak," gadis itu menyahut, suaranya tegas. "Baru malam ini."

Dengan sikap maklum Nel mengangguk. "Sama." Lantas Nel membungkuk hormat, lalu kembali berkata, "Namaku Nelliel. Akan sangat senang bila aku dapat mengetahui namamu, _imouto-san_."

Si gadis menatap Nel kaget, namun tetap balas membungkuk, "Namaku _Soi Fon. _Senang berkenalan denganmu, Nelliel-san."

Seketika itu pula kepala Nel serasa disiram es. Tubuhnya kaku dan lidahnya kelu. Sesuatu seolah mendobrak paksa pintu hatinya. Sesuatu seolah memukul dadanya dengan godam raksasa.

"Soi Fon! Dasar kau! Bilangnya tadi nggak mau melihat taman, tapi malah pergi pas aku bawakan minuman! Nih minumanmu!" suara bas yang terdengar kekanakan berceloteh dari arah dalam kamar Soi Fon itu jelas benar merupakan sebuah pengganggu percakapan bagi Soi Fon, namun tidak bagi Nel…

_'Ini… Soi Fon…?' _desisnya membatin, _'oh benarkah? Inikah dia? Diakah putri kandung _Haha _dan _Oyaji_ yang diculik Ggio? Oh, benarkah dia orangnya?'_

"_Ano_, Nel-san," Soi Fon kembali bersuara, memecah kebisuan yang menguar dengan cepat. "Kenalkan, ini suamiku." Dengan gesitnya, tangan mungil itu menarik sebuah lengan putih yang kekar namun langsing dari dalam kamar.

Dan tepat ketika si pemilik lengan itu keluar dari dalam kamar, Nel berani bersumpah saat itulah saat di mana jantungnya seolah melompat ke luar dari sarangnya.

**#**

"Nel…?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"N-Nel-nee…?"

Masih hening.

"Nee…? Nee-san?"

Lagi-lagi kesunyian.

"Nel-neesan?"

Sepasang kaki panjang itu bergerak cepat menuju ke arahnya, lalu sepasang lengan jenjang mengunci tubuhnya. Dengan kalut gadis itu mendekapnya seerat mungkin, lalu disela tenggorokannya yang tercekat sesuatu, ia sempat mendesis,

"Ggio…!"

**#**

"Nel-nee… maafkan aku… atas semuanya waktu itu…"

"Itu bukan apa-apa—aku tidak pernah memikirkannya."

Ggio mendongak, menatap Nel nanar dengan kedua kristal emasnya.

"N-Nel-nee… tahukah Nee… mengenai keluarga kita…?"

Nel menggeleng polos, menatap ingin tahu. "Tidak, ada apa?"

Ggio menggeleng, "Setelah Jii-sama wafat, Lisa-san mengambil alih kekuasaan dengan mengirim para selir kembali ke rumah masing-masing, lalu menyerahkan posisi utama pada Ulquiorra-nii. Ketika Ulqui-nii menolak dan pergi dari rumah, Lisa-san membujuk agar Tia-nee yang memimpin keluarga, tapi Tia-nee menolak karena aturannya adalah lelaki yang harus memimpin keluarga. Akhirnya Grimmjow-nii yang dijadikan kepala keluarga. Tapi Lisa-san marah; suatu hari dia berniat membunuh Grimm-nii dengan menyelinap masuk ke kamarnya. Tahu-tahu Tia-nee datang dan membunuh Lisa-san. Setelah Lisa-san tewas, esoknya kami menemukan Tia-nee bunuh diri dengan meracun dirinya sendiri. Loly yang melihat itu akhirnya terlalu syok dan pergi dari rumah, sementara sepupu-sepupu yang lain tetap tinggal di rumah, menemani Grimm-nii memimpin."

Leher Nel tercekat, tak sanggup membayangkan kehancuran keluarganya sendiri.

Tahu-tahu Ggio beringsut maju, lalu menggamit jemari lentik milik Nel dengan sikap sungguh-sungguh. "Nee," ia berkata, suaranya penuh ketegasan, "aku mohon, kembalilah ke rumah. Kumohon."

Nel mengangguk tanpa ragu.

Ggio segera menghela napas lega.

"Tapi," Nel melanjutkan, "kau harus berjanji untuk mengantar Soi Fon kembali ke kediaman Urahara. Secepatnya. Berjanjilah padaku."

Ggio mendongak menatap Nel, lalu melirik istrinya yang sedang duduk di luar kamar. Cepat-cepat pemuda itu mengangguk khidmat. "Aku berjanji," ujarnya mantap.

**#**

**#**

**Edo, 27 Maret (tepat hari ketujuh)—pukul 8 pagi**

**#**

**#**

Sepasang kaki itu terhenti di sebuah gerbang besar yang terlihat megah. Tubuh ramping itu menegak, dengan kepala mendongak menatap sebuah bendera perlambang keluarga pemilik istana yang bertengger setengah tiang di setiap sudut istana.

Ketika batinnya mulai melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan, seseorang menghampirinya.

"_Konnichiwa, anee-san," _sapa seorang lelaki berambut pirang panjang dengan paras, yang tak diragukan lagi, pastilah memikat banyak insan hawa. Lelaki itu membungkuk hormat padanya, lalu kembali berdiri tegak sebelum bertanya, "Ada perlu apa _anee-san _di kastil Luisenbarn?"

Gadis itu, Nel, melirik pemuda pirang tampan itu, lalu kembali melirik bendera setengah tiang yang terpajang lesu di tembok bagian dalam istana. Dengan ragu, Nel kembali menatap si pemuda dan akhirnya membuka mulut, "Apa yang terjadi dengan benderanya?"

"Ah, _anee-san_," pemuda itu mendesah lemah, segeralah urung niatnya untuk menginterogasi gadis asing yang ternyata malah balik bertanya padanya. Ketika Nel mulai menatap dengan tatapan mendesak, akhirnya si pemuda menjawab pelan, "Seperti umumnya, bendera setengah tiang digunakan bila ada musibah…"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," Nel menyela. "Maksudku, ada musibah apa lagi di istana ini?"

Pemuda itu mengernyit akan keingintahuan Nel yang meraja. "_Ano_... keluarga Luisenbarn baru saja kehilangan anggota keluarga… lagi."

Bola mata Nel membelalak. "Lagi, katamu?" tanyanya dengan suara melengking tinggi. "Kali ini siapa?"

Pemuda pirang itu mendesah, lalu menggaruk rambut pirangnya dengan resah. "Itu… eh…"

Nel berdecak tak sabar, lalu segera menyerobot pemuda itu untuk memasuki gerbang megah nan mewah di hadapannya. Persetan dengan ocehan bertele-tele si pemuda—perasaannya tak nyaman dan ia _harus _masuk ke dalam secepatnya atau semua akan terlambat!

Tangan Nel segera disambar oleh si pemuda tadi. Ketika Nel berbalik, ia mendapati pemuda tadi sedang menatapnya garang sambil mengeratkan cengkramannya.

"Kau mungkin hanya seorang gadis, tapi aku tetap tak mengizinkanmu memasuki istana Luisenbarn ini, _anee-san_," ujar pemuda itu dengan nada memperingatkan.

Nel balas menatap garang, lalu dalam sepersekian detik, _katana _perak itu telah terlepas dari sarung hijaunya. Belum sempat si pemuda menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi, Nel telah berhasil merobohkannya ke tanah dalam satu serangan berat di perut. Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Nel menyarungkan _katana_-nya sambil menatap pemuda itu mengerang kesakitan di tanah.

"Kau tidak bakalan mati hanya dengan gagang pedang, Findor," Nel mendesis pelan. "Sekarang diamlah di sana—aku harus menemui keluargaku."

Dan tanpa ucap kedua, gadis itu segera meninggalkan Findor—si pemuda pirang—yang kini menatap takjub punggung Nel.

"N-Nel-_sama_… sudah sebesar itu… ya?"

**#**

"STARRK!"

Seorang lelaki berambut sebahu warna cokelat segera menoleh ke sumber pemanggil. Paras santainya berubah kaget ketika melihat sosok gadis yang barusan meneriakkan namanya dengan nada melabrak. Ketika gadis itu telah sampai di depannya, Starrk masih tak bisa menggumamkan kata lain selain, "Nelliel?"

Tak mengindahkan keterkejutan kakak sepupunya, Nel segera bertanya, "Apa yang terjadi?"

Starrk, masih kebingungan, mengangkat satu alis. "Kau kenapa bisa ada di Edo?"

"Argh! Itu nanti saja! Apa yang terjadi? Mana yang lain?" tuntut Nel panik.

Bukan menjawab, Starrk malah melongo.

"STARRK!" merasa dikacangi, Nel akhirnya membentak.

"Eh… itu… mungkin di pemakaman…?" Starrk akhirnya menyahut.

"PEMAKAMAN?" Nel memekik.

Starrk buru-buru menutup telinga.

"PEMAKAMAN, KATAMU?" jerit Nel lagi. "SIAPA YANG MENINGGAL?"

"Eh, anu… kau benar-benar Nel?"

"STARRK! SIAPA YANG MATI?"

"E-eh… itu… anu… Grimm—eh—anu, Nel…"

Mendengar sebuah nama disebut, batin Nel segera tercabik.

'Grimm? Grimmjow-kah? Oh, Tuhan, benarkah itu Grimmjow?' jeritnya dalam hati. Tapi Nel tak membuang waktu; dengan segera gadis itu melesat menuju makam keluarga yang terletak tepat di belakang istana Luisenbarn.

Ya. Nel melesat begitu saja. Meninggalkan Starrk yang berdiri melongo sendirian.

Napas Nel mulai memburu. Batinnya terusik oleh fakta bahwa Grimmjow telah tiada.  
_  
'Benarkah apa yang dikatakan Starrk? Apakah yang membuat Grimmjow meninggal? Mengapa Starrk tidak ada di pemakaman kalau yang lain masih di sana? M-mungkinkah… Grimmjow belum meninggal? Mungkinkah yang Starrk maksud adalah—ah! Gila!'_ Nel bergumul dengan batinnya sendiri selama kaki-kakinya berpacu menuju pemakaman.

Ketika sampai di gapura menuju makam utama (pemakaman itu terdiri dari makam prajurit berjasa, pimpinan, beberapa saudara dekat, selir-selir, keponakan, saudara sepupu-kandung, cicit, cucu, anak, lalu permaisuri, dan _Osama_-nya sendiri), paru-paru Nel sudah memaksanya berhenti berlari. Didorong faktor panik, belum sarapan, sementara pakaian yang menyulitkan setiap gerakan, Nel akhirnya membungkuk terengah-engah di tangga menuju makam pemimpin keluarga—atau makam para _Osama_.

Setelah menenangkan diri selama beberapa detik, Nel mengambil beberapa kali napas panjang, lalu mendongak. Tak didapatinya satupun orang ada di sana.

_'Berarti pemakaman Grimmjow memang sudah selesai… I-itukah sebabnya Starrk sudah ada di istana?'_ Nel kembali berperang batin.

Dengan menabahkan hati, Nel mencoba mendaki beberapa anak tangga, lalu tibalah gadis itu di kumpulan nisan-nisan para mantan pemimpin keluarga. Dengan teliti, diceknya satu persatu nama yang tertera di nisan-nisan itu, lalu berdecaklah ia. Nama Grimmjow tidak ada di sana. Dengan gigih, Nel mengecek lagi seluruh nisan yang berjumlah total 61 nisan itu—tapi nihil. Tidak ada nama Grimmjow di antara nama-nama itu.

Tanpa Nel sadari, sepasang tangan bergerak cepat dari belakangnya, dengan sukses menutup kedua mata abu-abu keemasannya.

"LEPASKAN!" jerit Nel panik. "LEPASKAN AKU, _AHO_!"

Segera Nel menggamit lengan besar pemilik tangan itu, lalu gadis itu meringis ketika mencoba memuntirnya—yah, lengan itu terlalu kokoh dan kuat bahkan untuk dipelintir. Padahal, niat Nel sebelumnya adalah membanting si pemilik tubuh.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" Nel menjerit pasrah akhirnya. "LEPASKAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Nihil. Aksi anarkis itu justru tak berakhir.

"Oh, _kuso_!" Nel memaki. "Lepaskan aku atau aku bakal teriak! STAAAAARRRKKK!"

"Ya?"

Nel tercekat. Itu jelas suara Starrk! "Lepaskan aku, Starrk! Apa-apaan kau?"

"_Ano_… bukan. Aku di sini kok," Starrk menjawab seadanya.

"LALU SIAPA? DORDONII?" Nel makin kesal. "BRENGSEK! LEPASKAN AKU! KAU PIKIR AKU SIAPA, HAH?"

"Nelliel Tu Luisenbarn—cucu keempat Barragan Luisenbarn," sebuah suara berat menjawab Nel.

Sontak Nel makin panik—siapa? Suara siapa itu? Itu jelas lelaki! Dan kondisinya, lelaki itu kini memeluknya dari belakang! Argh! Kenapa pula Starrk diam saja?

"S-SIAPA KAU?" Nel kembali berteriak, mencoba mengeluarkan dampratan walau yang terdengar justru nada frustrasi bercampur panik.

Dan terbukalah untaian jemari yang menutupi penglihatan gadis penyuka domba itu. Buru-buru ia mengerjap, lalu berbalik dengan posisi bertahan. Selanjutnya, bukan perlawanan atau apa yang diterima Nel, tapi…

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

…yah, gelak tawa-lah hadiah untuk gadis itu.

Mata Nel menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan kalut, lalu berganti menatap Starrk yang menggaruk-garuk kepala dengan sikap malas. Kembali ia layangkan tatapan pada sosok di hadapannya.

Sosok pria tinggi, dengan tubuh kekar, bahu lebar, dada bidang, dan wajah yang tampannya luar biasa.

Satu yang menawan perhatian Nel: mata biru langit dan rambut biru langit.

Semakin memandanginya, air mata Nel semakin menumpuk di pelupuk mata. Ingin diseka, takut pandangannya mengabur—dan Nel tak sudi mengalihkan pandangan sedetikpun dari sosok menawan di hadapannya ini.

Ketika gelak-tawa mulai memudar, isakan Nel mulai terdengar. Beberapa pengawal dan prajurit mulai saling menyalahkan sekaligus meminta maaf karena ikut tertawa, sementara Starrk menghela napas panjang tanda tak ingin terlibat.

Sosok pria biru di hadapan Nel itu akhirnya mulai panik begitu Nel jatuh berlutut sambil menutupi wajahnya yang telah berbalur air mata. Dengan segera lelaki itu menghampiri Nel dan ikut berlutut di depan gadis itu.

"N-Nel…?" panggilnya, mencoba menghentikan tangisan Nel. "Nel? A-ayolah… aku cuma bercanda… Kupikir kau nggak akan ketakutan…"

Tiba-tiba Starrk menyeletuk, "Dia nangis karena ditertawai banyak orang."

"Ck, aku tahu!" balas lelaki itu. Kini tangan besarnya beralih ke punggung Nel dan mulai mengusap-usap punggung gadis itu untuk menenangkannya. "Nel… ayolah, berhenti menangis."

Akhirnya Nel mendongak, menatap lelaki itu dengan wajah memerah dan air mata yang mulai menyurut. "K-kupikir… k-k-kau sudah m-m-mati…" isaknya.

Lelaki itu mengernyit, lalu terbahak. "Aku? Siapa yang bilang?"

Nel melirik Starrk tajam. "Starrk…"

Lelaki itu terbahak-bahak lagi.

"Dasar _aho_…" gumam Nel sambil menubrukkan dirinya ke dada lelaki itu.

Si lelaki terlihat kaget awalnya, tapi kemudian ia menyeringai dan balas memeluk Nel seerat mungkin. "Aku nyaris mati karena merindukanmu, tahu," bisiknya.

Nel melepas pelukan itu dan memegang pipi si lelaki. "Aku juga…"

Dan tanpa pikir panjang, keduanya saling menempelkan bibir mereka satu sama lain dengan penuh cinta. Bibir mereka yang bertaut saling menumpahkan rasa rindu, sayang, dan kekaguman satu sama lain. Ciuman indah yang berlangsung lama.

Ketika Starrk berdeham dan para pengawal mulai bersiul-siul menggoda, Nel tersadar dan menghentikan aksinya, lalu menunduk malu. Sebaliknya, si lelaki itu justru menyeringai menggoda dan mengecup bibir Nel lagi.

"Selamat datang, Nel," sapanya di sela-sela ciuman keduanya.

Mau tak mau, Nel ikut terhanyut dalam godaan bibir si lelaki dan balas menciumnya, sembari berbisik, "Aku pulang, Grimmjow."

**#**

_Grimmjow…_

_Hm?_

_Apa kau mencintaiku?_

_Ha? Pertanyaan macam apa itu, Nel?_

_Jawab sajalah._

_Cih… ya,ya, aku mencintaimu, lalu?_

_Grimmjow, tahukah kau satu hal?_

_Hm? Apalagi, Nel?_

_Di mana ada cinta, di situ ada pengkhianatan._

_E-eh…?_

_Grimmjow, jawab aku…_

_…_

_Apa kau memiliki sebuah pengkhianatan untuk kuterima?_

_…_

_Jawab aku, Grimmjow—apa kelak kau akan mengkhianatiku?_

_Jangan bodoh, Nel, tentu saja tidak._

_E-eh? Kenapa?_

_Karena… karena kau Ratu bagiku, kan?_

_Maksudmu?_

_Ya karena kau permaisuriku, kan! Istriku! Cintaku satu-satunya!_

_Kau… serius bilang begitu?_

_Menurutmu?_

_Entahlah. Siapa tahu kau mau berselir banyak._

_Yaaaah… mungkin hanya tiga selir._

_Grimmjow!_

_Aku serius, dengar, ini nama mereka-_

_Ah, aku tidak mau dengar!_

_Selir pertamaku bernama Nelliel, yang kedua Tu, yang ketiga Luisenbarn—aku yakin kau sudah melihat bagaimana cantiknya mereka bertiga._

**

* * *

**

**OWARI**

* * *

Yah, yah. Fic ini selesai tanpa kejelasan, sepertinya. Yah, mohon maaf. Soalnya Fay lagi ngebet banget pengen buat fic UlquiHime yang bertema vampir (kecanduan novel 'Dracula My Love'). Ngg… sekedar info, nggak ada yang meninggal. Bendera itu setengah tiang karena Grimmjow masih berduka atas wafatnya Barragan beberapa minggu lalu. Dan… ngg… maaf kalau _ending_-nya berkesan 'kebetulan' banget—dan gaje. Tidak gaje, berarti bukan fic Fay, hehehe…

_anyway_, _onegai onegai onegai_, minta review-nya ya?

Secuil revi anda, segunung dampaknya bagi Fay :)


End file.
